


Bitter memory

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy started to feel bothered. She felt attached to the vortex Linda was creating, against her will. She knew it wasn’t love, it was something purely physical and a night, or maybe two, would make the trick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter memory

It all started the same as any other story: by a fateful meeting.

Amelia, or Amy, just had entered a psychology course in the local college, nothing big, just a long desired dream being accomplished.

Amy loved to read and write stuff, so much she always joined contests, not winning any, but being very, very grateful just to be there. One time, she entered a contest the student council hosted.

That was when she met Linda.

Linda was a very high spirited woman, not many older than Amy herself, but her senpai in college anyway. She was a writer and also a singer, with a beautiful low rusky voice that could send shivers down one’s spine.

They met each other after they knew each other’s work, so they were already very fond (in a platonic way) of each other before one could laid their eyes on the another.

When the fateful meeting happened, sparks happened between them. No one could control it, it was bond to happen. However, both were very controled and strict at the time, because Amy and Linda had a boyfriend and a girlfriend, respectively.

As time passed by, Linda was single again. And Amy and her were assigned to the same seminar, so they would spend some time together.

The sparks that were so perfectly hidden started to show, shyly at first, but much more intensively later. Amy restrained herself because of her long and estable relationship, but she couldn’t deny the desire she felt for Linda. Linda, on the other hand, started teasing her every time she had the oportunity.

A brief touch here and there.

Intensively looks whenever they were in the same room.

Singing and looking directly at Amy.

Comments on facebook, cheesy messages via chat.

Amy started to feel bothered. She felt attached to the vortix Linda was creating, against her will. She knew it wasn’t love, it was something purely physical and a night, or maybe two, would make the trick.

Linda, finally, found herself a girlfriend, and Amy thought she was saved.

She wasn’t. Everything kept the same as always, and the teasing became more forbidden, making it harder to put a stop on it. If she voiced what she was thinking, Linda would probably brush it off and make her feel a douchebag for thinking that way.

Whenever she and her girlfriend were near Amy, they would start showing affection, telling private things out loud (nothing suspicious for others, but incredible distinguishing for Amy), making her feel more and more frustrated.

What the hell Linda wanted, anyway? Was she only doing that on the purpose of teasing? Making Amy hang in there, frustrated?

When the end of the year came, Amy thought it was enough, she couldn’t have it anymore or she would go nuts. She deleted and blocked Linda in every way she could think of. She decided to cut herself from the other’s life.

But it wasn’t enough. It was almost like Linda could sneak under her measurements, no matter what they were. And being a forward person, Amy finally snapped and decided to have a proper conversation with her. She told Linda they needed to talk and the other offered to meet her in a room of the college. 

Amy thought she was saved, because it was a public place, and agreed on it. On the fateful day:

“Erm, Linda.” Amy started, not sure how to do it well. She and Linda were sitting in front of each other, a heavy table from the room between them. “I am not quite sure if you are aware, but… could you please tell me what’s going on?”

“Could you be more specific?” Linda pleaded, seeming genuinely curious.

“I mean… between you and me. It’s something I can’t define. I don’t know where it’s going or if there’s any purpose behing it… I just know it exists.”

“You mean… Some kind of chemistry?”

“Yeah, I’d say that.”

“Well…” Linda started and trailed off. “What do you want me to say?”

“Excuse me?”

“What I’m trying to say is, I could tell you a half true and make you feel better, or tell you all the truth and that would probably be very unpleasant. So, you pick. What is it?”

Amy shrugged off.

“Of course I want the whole truth. Or there wouldn’t be a reason for meeting you like that.”  
Linda agreed. “Fine then, but don’t speak ill of me later. I believe I properly warned you. “ She took a deep breath and started. “I desire you, Amy, the same way you desire me, even more. I’m glad you don’t intend to deny, because that would be worthless. And I’m not gonna leave it here. I have more to tell you.”

Amy was shocked, but didn’t let it show. Linda continued: “if it were my choice, I’d have you right here, right now. I’d take what I’ve been wanting so badly, I’d give you what has been driving you insane, and after that everything would be over, finally. We would move on with just a memory, nothing more.”

Amy took a deep breath, trembling. “Do you think it would settle things up?”

Linda nodded. “Yes. We are only like this because it’s something forbidden, you know? If we get rid of it, we can go back to our sanity.”

Amy nodded, absent. “Do you think you could break up with your girlfriend for some time?” She asked, unsure.

“Well, I don’t know if she’ll accept it well, but if it is to get over this thing, I think it’s worthy. Or no relationship will work for me either way. And you?”

“I think I can handle it. Tell me if you do it, I’ll keep in touch.”

In a matter of two days, they broke up with their respective partners (with the most sincerity they could almost) and decided to meet on Linda’s house on the friday night.

As soon as Amy came in, they did not waste time in flattery, they began kissing. Very hard. Their hands started to wander and soon after their clothes were abandoned. Linda cornered Amy against a wall and started rubbing their bodies together, while kissing her all over and talking against her ear. “I said it would resolve things up, but I never said it would be so easily forgotten. This will be a night to remember, the night.”

Breasts were licked, both of them playing with each other nipples, the scent of sex increasing around the room, making Amy feel absurd and over control. Then, Linda tied her hands and make she kneel on the floor. “I’m gonna give you something to remember. Open wide your lips.” When Amy obeyed, she started rubbing herself against Amy’s mouth, moaning with every touch. “You’ll never forget this feeling. Don’t you dare to go away. Just put this wonderful tongue of yours out, let’s feel how it goes against my clit.” She grabbed a fist full of Amy’s hair and kept rubbing herself against Amy’s tongue and lips, moaning and moaning, making Amy grow near the edge so many times, her clit burning and begging to be touched. Soon, Linda began to lose control. “You can have as many partners as you want, but the feeling against your lips will be always mine. How do you feel now? You’ve been marked and… oh!!!” she started to tremble and had the most intense orgasm while still standing. 

Amy moaned too, far too gone because of that view, but not long enough to active her own bliss. As soon as the aftershocks subsided, Linda laid herself, putting Amy above her, Amy’s clit so close to her mouth… She began licking and sucking, while shoving a finger not inside Amy’s pussy, but inside her ass, making it feel so incredibly hot! Amy could not, obviously, last any longer. She came trembling and shouting, her juices dripping down her pussy and wetting Linda’s lips. The other girl only sucked in silence, savouring that moment.

They kept engaging on these activies over the week, only stopping to take bathes, eating or getting some sleep.

When the Monday came, Amy returned to her life, the same with Linda. We don’t know if they got back together with their partners, but what we know is that they never had the will to be together again, as their fire was feed and, soon after, extinguished. But that weekend was something they could never forget during their lifetime.

A bitter, hot memory...

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> So, it was just something I had in my mind for the longest time and I could not put it under any fandom or characters, it had to be original on its own! Thank you for reading!
> 
> mikeandthethunderhearts ~~~~~~~ Remember the 11th of november...


End file.
